


So, so much

by Doctorsmelody



Category: Alex Kingston - Fandom, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF, Matt Smith - Fandom, Mattex - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: Matt & Alex are laying in bed one Saturday morning. This is what happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StitchinKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchinKat/gifts).



> Hey!!!
> 
> I have had the worst week, my boss really is an absolute douche! Please cheer me up with lovely comments about this fic... please... anyone?????????
> 
> This is for you Stitchinkat, thank you for always leaving lovely comments, I really appreciate it!!

Her wild hair was splayed all across his pillows, hers was laying empty next to it. He didn’t mind though, Matt had learnt to adjust his sleeping position whenever he was in the same bed as Alex, and with the little room she did allow him, he quickly found a new pillow on Alex’s chest. The soft thrum of her heartbeat under his ear sent him to sleep in minutes every night they were together. As the sun rose, rays beaming in through the gaps in their bedroom curtains, Matt pulled himself from the comfort of Alex’s sleepy embrace, and walked through their flat, naked, to make them both a cup of tea.  
He placed their matching mugs next to each other on the bedside table, a Christmas present from Salome a few weeks earlier, each with the same photo of the three of them on it, taken by a friend on a family day out earlier in the year, looking every inch the happy, loving family that they were. When she saw the photo, 12 year old Salome had joked that she would put it on a mug for them as a present, she hadn’t disappointed. Matt lay back on the empty pillow, watching Alex closely as she slept. Watching her sleep was one of his favourite pastimes, but thinking about it, anything that involved him being this close to Alex was one of his favourite pastimes. He could see her eyes moving beneath their lids, her lips twitching into the barest hint of a smile as she dreamt. The way she breathlessly uttered his name seconds later told Matt was was dreaming of him, and the sinful sighs of pleasure emanating from his girlfriend showed it was a rather pleasurable dream.  
His fingers lightly brushed a few stray curls back from her forehead, waking her with a soft kiss to her temple, before sneaking his arm under her, pulling her close to his body, every inch of her, pressed against every inch of him.  
“Good morning beautiful. I’ve made you tea.” Matt told her, passing her a mug as she woke up.  
“Thank you darling.” Alex sleepily mumbled, accepting the mug and bringing it to her lips for a sip.  
They drank their tea, discussing their plans for the weekend ahead, delighted that they would be collecting Salome from the airport the next day for a month long visit, Matt’s arm around her shoulder the whole time. They would have to get up eventually, they needed to tidy the flat, make the spare bed up for Salome, go food shopping as well, they’d been living mostly off of takeaways for the last few days. Alex decided they should probably make the most of the time they had alone, and buy Salome some birthday presents, her birthday was just a few days before she flew back to America and her father. Matt was much more excited about Alex’s birthday two weeks before that though. He hoped they would still be able to celebrate Alex’s birthday properly with a child in the house.  
Alex curled one of her legs around Matt’s once their tea was finished, her bare foot pressed against his calf. Matt recoiled in shock.  
“What the hell Kingston! Your feet are like ice blocks!” He shivered. “Put some socks on or something.”  
Alex laughed, deep and throaty as she leant over the side of the bed, pulling on the pair of stripy black and white socks that had been discarded on the floor during their passionate love making the night before. As she rifled through the pile of clothes, memories from the night before flashed through her mind, Matt coming home from work late, surprising her with a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers as an apology. He had her pressed up against the bedroom door, his hands underneath her shirt within minutes. As Matt pushed her back onto the bed, their clothes were thrown to the floor before she sat astride him, her hand holding his length as she sank down on him, rising and falling quickly, with her weight focussed on the hand she had on his chest for support, until they both tumbled over the edge in perfect synchronisation. They had an amazing ability to do that, they were so in sync with each other, they always did things together, consciously or not.  
She snuggled back into his side, wrapping her leg around his once more, and resting her head against his chest, smiling at the memory. Matt held his arm around her back, tracing a line up and down her bare skin.  
“I need to get up honey.” Alex told him, her arm draping itself further around his torso. Her tone told him that she had no intention of getting up any time soon. He knew Alex liked her lazy Saturday mornings in bed, with all of the travelling they did, they didn’t get enough of them.  
Matt’s fingers drew nonsensical patterns onto her back as he pressed kisses into her glorious curls. He loved that he could lay with Alex like this. There was no pressure, no awkwardness. They could lay together in silence just as comfortably as they were able to joke and flirt when they were awake. He’d never had a relationship like this before, always feeling like he had to make an effort, to try and impress constantly. With Alex it was effortless, easy. No one had ever made him feel like this, so loved and treasured. They always had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other, stealing snogs whenever they could, much to Salome’s displeasure. It was rare for them to go more than a few minutes in each others company without one of them kissing the others cheek, forehead or hair. He was more in love than he had ever thought possible. It physically hurt him every time Alex had to leave to go to LA. There were more photos than he cared to admit of him crying at Heathrow airport after saying goodbye. It had broken Alex’s heart when she had first seen the photos, yet reassured her of his feelings. Anyway, the photos of them from a few minutes before that, kissing and hugging, were really nice.  
“What are you doing on my back?” Alex asked eventually.  
“I’m leaving you a message, work it out.” Matt replied. “I’ll start again.”  
Matt traced the patterns again over her spine, slower, but with a little more pressure.  
“Worked it out yet Kingston?” He laughed, seeing confusion etched on her face.  
“Not a clue my love.”  
He tried again, repeating each of the words after he had drawn them, punctuating each one with a kiss to her temple. “Matt… loves… Alex.” He whispered, making Alex giggle.  
“I love you too honey.” Alex reminded him, kissing his chest several times. “More than you will ever realise.”  
Matt pulled Alex up his body, kissing her solidly on her lips for a few minutes. Her hands rested over his heart, supporting her weight as Matt’s fingers caressed her jawline for a moment before settling on her waist. They broke apart a few minutes later, slightly out of breath.  
“Try and work this message out then.” Matt said, waiting as Alex settled herself back down by his side again, his large palm resting softly on the small of her back.  
Matt watched her eyes flutter closed, readying herself to pay attention to his ministrations. “Keep your eyes closed, and concentrate.” He told her, his hand leaving her golden skin. Matt fumbled around in the bedside drawer, his fingers grasping his prize once he found it. He took a deep breath, placing the small black box down on the mattress behind Alex. He was actually going to do it this time. No more backing out from nerves at the last minute. He’d been wanting to do this for over a year, and had been attempting to actually do it for the past 6 months, but something always stopped him, or interrupted them, or it just didn’t feel right. It felt right now though. After nearly three years of dating, he was going to do it. He was going to propose to Alex.  
He ran a finger up her back softly, the rough skin of his finger gliding over the silky, smooth skin on Alex. “Ready?” He asked, his eyes not leaving her face, the face he hoped to wake up to for the rest of his life.  
He wrote his message slowly down her spine. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought, her tongue just poking out of the corner of her mouth, until she bit her lower lip instead. She looked… adorable.  
“I don’t know darling, try again.”  
“I’ll do it a letter at a time.” He told her, trying to steady his shaking hands. Matt relaxed slightly when he realised that technically, he had already done it now.  
He drew the first letter on her back.  
“M?” Alex asked.  
“Yep, next letter.” He said, tracing the next pattern.  
“A? Are you writing your name again?”  
Matt shook his head as Alex looked up at him, a cheeky smirk on her face. Alex placed her head back on Matt’s chest. His heart felt like it was beating a samba beat, beating so hard and fast under the skin. She wondered briefly what was causing it, settling for placing a dainty, tender hand across it reassuringly.  
She checked as Matt drew two letter R’s on her back. Her breath hitched as he drew the final letter of the first word.  
“Y?” She tentatively asked eventually.  
‘Marry’ was the first word. Matt quickly wrote ‘me?’ along her back, rushing slightly from nerves. He couldn’t take it back now, not that he would want to.  
He could feel Alex breathing quickly, her body rigid as she thought over the last few years. She had thought about what it would be like to be married to Matt, especially since they moved in together 18 months ago, not long before he finished filming Doctor Who. She loved the image in her head, Matt dressed in a smart suit always turned her on, and she knew he would love to see her in a wedding dress.  
He could feel her slowly start to smile against his chest after a few seconds, although it felt like much longer. Matt’s world had stopped while she was contemplating his question.  
Alex sat up, flashing him a wide smile and big, love filled eyes. “Marry me?” She asked for clarification, biting her bottom lip slightly, hoping she hadn’t been wrong.  
Matt smiled the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, and hers were the same. He raised his hands to his mouth and gasped.  
“Seeing as you asked so nicely, yes, I’ll marry you Alex.” He squealed, attempting to bring his lips to Alex’s, but she playfully slapped him on the chest.  
“You cheeky bugger! You set that up didn’t you?” She laughed. “You made me propose to you!” She slapped his chest again, before leaning forward and kissing him.  
“Is that a yes then?” Matt asked eventually, reaching for the ring box and holding it open for Alex to see the sparkling ring inside. “Will you marry me?”  
Alex couldn’t tear her eyes from the ring. The white gold band held a single, sparkling, square cut sapphire, surrounded by dozens of tiny diamonds, catching the glint of the early morning sun.  
“It’s beautiful Matt.” She quietly told him, her eyes not leaving the ring for a second.  
“You’re beautiful.” Matt reminded her. “And so clever, funny, caring, talented, loving, kind and so, so beautiful. Inside and out. So will you do me the greatest honour, and take my hand in marriage?”  
Alex finally looked up at Matt to see tears rolling down his face as he smiled at her, she was certain she looked the same. Alex leant forward, laying across Matt, pushing him back into the pillows. Her lips were millimetres from his when she finally spoke.  
“Yes. Of course I will marry you.” She surged forward and captured his lips in her own. “I love you darling. I love you so much.”  
“I love you more sweetheart.” Matt whispered, tucking some curls behind her ear. “Give me your hand.” He asked, reaching for her left hand with his right, and the ring with his left. They sat up before Matt slid the ring onto Alex’s finger. It fitted perfectly.  
“It really is beautiful Matt. I love it. Thank you.”  
“Not as beautiful as you. I love you Alexandra Kingston soon to be Smith.”  
“I love you too Matthew Smith, soon to be Kingston.” She closed the small gap between them, kissing her fiance softly. “So, so much.”


End file.
